Faded Star
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Alex frowned, confused. She could make out her sister’s voice, but she couldn’t understand what she was saying. “Jenny? Jenny, slow down,” she said soothingly as a lump formed in her throat. “What is it?” What do you do when the worst happens?
1. Chapter 1

Woo hoo! I'm back! As you guys know, I haven't been able to post or anything, and a few weeks ago, Confused and I came up with this horrible little idea. It's never been done, as far as we know, so we're excited. So sit back and enjoy Faded Star!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

BABABABABABABABABABABA

Alex laughed as she stretched and watched the TV, doing her morning exercise. It was too cold to go out and jog, so she'd have to settle for this for another month or two until she could resume her morning exercises in front of their house.

Buddy lifted his head and looked at her, then laid back down on the carpeted floor again, sighing heavily.

Alex looked at him and shook her head. "Just wait until April. Then it's back to exercise for you, mutt." She shook a finger at him. "You're getting chunky as it is."

Listening to this, Bobby snickered as he walked into the room. He shook his head. "I don't think Buddy understands a word you're saying."

"Sure he does."

Bobby snorted. He looked at Buddy. "Tell Mommy she's crazy." He shook his head and yawned.

She turned and looked at him. "How was your nap?"

Bobby smiled. "It was good. Thanks. What about you two? Having fun?" He moved to Alex and gave her a small kiss.

She nodded. "But I can't wait until it's warm enough to go outside again."

Bobby nodded in agreement. "We can take walks again…" He kissed her again, letting his hand slide down to her stomach. He smiled. "She's kicking down there…" He rubbed her stomach.

She rolled her eyes. "She always kicks when you touch me."

Bobby smirked. "I know, but it's like she's exercising with you. Doing the kicks and everything…"

"Sure, Goren…"

Bobby shrugged. He kissed her. "Are you hungry? I could fix dinner…"

She shrugged. "Not really, but we probably will be later."

Bobby nodded. "Okay. I'll get started on it, and you'll probably be hungry by the time I'm finished."

"Probably."

Bobby smiled. He gave her a quick kiss. He moved to the kitchen and started on dinner.

She turned back to the TV, surprised when the phone started ringing. Shaking her head, she went to answer it.

Sobbing, Jennifer spoke incoherently. She needed her sister. Alex needed to know.

Alex frowned, confused. She could make out her sister's voice, but she couldn't understand what she was saying. "Jenny? Jenny, slow down," she said soothingly as a lump formed in her throat. "What is it?"

Jennifer hiccupped as she tried to take a breath and start over. She managed to get it out this time. "It's-it's Matt… He…got…hit by…a car. We're at Mercy Hospital now. He's in surgery."

"Oh, God…" The phone slipped from her hand and hit the floor.

Bobby heard the phone hit the ground. Frowning, he came back into the room. He moved to her. "Alex, what's wrong?"

She didn't respond to him right away. The color had faded from her face, and her eyes were filled with tears.

Taking her into his arms, Bobby was scared to death. He stroked her back. "What is it? What's wrong, baby?"

She grabbed his shirt and clung to him, shaking. "M-Matt…"

Bobby frowned. He tightened his hold on her. He felt a sinking feeling in his gut now. "What happened to Matt?"

"H-He was… hit by a car… Oh, God…"

Bobby felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. "Oh, God, Alex…" He closed his eyes. He reached over and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" He frowned when he realized the line was dead. He looked at Alex and tried to focus. He had to hold it together for her. "Baby, get your jacket, and let's go… I'll drive…" He had to get her through this.

She could barely breathe as she grabbed her jacket and pulled it on.

Taking her hand, Bobby led her to the car and helped her in. He ran around to the driver's side and started the car. "What hospital are they at?"

"M-Mercy General," she replied weakly.

Bobby nodded. He pulled out of the driveway and headed for the hospital. He reached over and took her hand. He knew she was scared to death, and he just desperately wished he could give her more than his support. He wished he could fix it, could guarantee that Matt was going to be okay.

She clutched his hand, struggling not to break down in tears.

Bobby glanced at her, worried. He sped up a little, trying to get her there as fast as he could. She needed to be there.

"He's got to be okay," she finally whispered. "He has to."

Bobby swallowed hard. He nodded. "Yeah, he does. Just stay positive."

She nodded, trembling.

Bobby gave her hand another squeeze and prayed to God that Matt was okay. He was scared. He loved Matt. Matt meant everything to Alex, and he loved him so much.

The ride to the hospital passed in silence, and Bobby had barely stopped the car before Alex jumped out and headed for the entrance.

Bobby finished parking and followed after her. He prayed that there was good news waiting inside.

TBC...

A/N: (ducks flaming sporks and left shoes) Okay, okay, review and we'll update!


	2. Lost

Wow, I can't believed we overlooked this story for so long... oops. LOL. Sorry 'bout that. But I think I'll be even sorrier when you guys get done reading this chapter... *looks around in fear*

Disclaimer: Not ours!

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Sobbing, Jennifer's face was buried in her husband's arms. She was clinging to him desperately. She didn't even notice Alex come in.

Alex approach them, her chest tightening. "Jen…?"

Bobby walked up behind Alex. The knot in his stomach was tightening. He knew it was bad.

Gasping, Jennifer looked up at Alex. She could barely breathe as the tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh, Alex… He… They just came and told us. They said he's dead…"

As her words sank in, she turned away and sat down, numb and lost. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. He was a baby.

Bobby stared stunned for a long moment. He finally looked over at Alex. He moved to her and squatted down in front of her. "Baby…" He pulled her into his arms. He closed his eyes and held her tight.

She didn't relax against him. She refused to believe that the child she carried inside for nine months was dead.

Bobby swallowed hard. He kissed the top of her head. He whispered, "I'm so sorry, Alex…"

She shook her head, trembling.

Bobby took a shaky breath. "I…know…" He couldn't believe it either. He knew how much she was hurting and how much she didn't want to believe it was real.

She finally pulled away and stood up, slowly walking away.

Bobby swallowed hard. Watching her pace helplessly, he looked over at Jennifer and Nick. Alex and Jennifer's parents were coming in. He closed his eyes. Helen Eames didn't need this. He looked back at Alex. Getting up, he walked towards her. "Alex…" She was shutting down. He had to get through to her.

She wiped at her eyes, swallowing hard and straightening up. She had to be strong for her mother, and for Jenny. Everyone was going to be counting on her.

Bobby frowned and sighed heavily. He knew what she was going to be doing, and he hated it. He wanted to take care of her. He already knew that no one else would.

Clearing her throat, she went over to her parents and hugged each of them, then went back to Jenny and hugged her.

Jenny clung to Alex. She closed her eyes and sobbed quietly on her sister's shoulder.

Bobby sighed softly, watching her. He looked down at the ground, wishing he could take away all of their pain. He moved to John and Helen and hugged them, extending his condolences.

Alex held her sister for a few minutes, then moved on to other members of her family.

When she finally got a second, Bobby moved to her. He pulled her into a hug. He gently whispered, "Baby, you're allowed to be hurting right now…to cry."

She pulled away and shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

Bobby took her face in his hands. He searched her eyes. He insisted, "You are not fine. I…know you. This is tearing you up inside. You gave birth to him."

"But I'm not his mother." She pulled away from him, shaking her head.

Bobby shook his head. "That doesn't matter. You're allowed to be in pain."

"I'm fine, Bobby."

Bobby raised his eyebrows. He shook his head and met her eyes. "You're not fine, and you're allowed to not be fine."

She pulled away from him. No, she wasn't. She had to be the strong one. She always was.

Watching her, Bobby frowned. He insisted, "Baby, please…"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

Bobby shook his head. He pushed, "You are not fine! You can't tell me you can think about that little boy now and not be sick."

She lowered her head, trying to ignore that she felt the room was spinning around her.

Bobby stopped. She suddenly looked very pale. He was worried. "Alex?" He reached out and touched her cheek. "What's wrong?" He was scared for her and their baby.

She pushed his hand away, swallowing hard.

Bobby refused to let her push him away. He took her hand. "Come on. I want to get you looked over."

She pulled her hand away. "I'm fine, Bobby. My family needs me!"  
Bobby frowned. He met her eyes. "That baby needs you even more. She needs you to take care of yourself."

Her hand went to her stomach. "I'm okay." She turned and went back to her family.

Frustrated, Bobby chased after her. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. He angrily argued, "I will not let you endanger our daughter because you think you have to be strong for everyone else."

She pulled her arm away, closing her eyes as the ceiling did a slow revolution above her head. Stumbling backward, she collapsed into a chair and rested her head between her legs.

Scared, Bobby moved to her. He looked over his shoulder and yelled, "Get a doctor!" His family needed him.

One of her brothers took off and found a doctor, bringing her back with him to the group.

Bobby looked at the doctor. "She just… Her nephew was just killed, and she's pregnant. She's trying to take care of everyone else…" He was starting to panic. Alex wasn't stirring.

Dr. Ryans knelt down in front of Alex, gently touching her shoulder. "Ma'am…?"

Bobby scrubbed his face with his hand. "She passed out a few moments ago…"

She nodded, checking Alex's pulse. "Her pulse is weak, and her blood pressure is probably through the roof." She looked up at Bobby. "I want to admit her."

Bobby took a shaky breath. He nodded immediately. "Yes. Of course. Whatever you need to do."

She motioned for a gurney to be brought over, and as Alex was moved onto it carefully, Ryans looked at Bobby again. "Are you the husband?"

Bobby swallowed hard. He took Alex's hand. "Yes, I'm her husband." He couldn't take his eyes off of Alex.

"How far along is she?"

Bobby swallowed hard. He glanced up at the doctor. "Six months."

She nodded as they wheeled Alex away.

Bobby followed behind them quickly. He looked at the doctor. "Are she and the baby going to be okay?"

Ryans nodded. "We'll get her settled, and she should be fine."

Bobby let out a breath. Relieved, he nodded. "Thank you." He continued following her.

Ryans let Bobby follow as long as she could, then turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go any further."

Bobby swallowed hard. He finally nodded. "Okay… Okay… Just…take care of them." He couldn't lose them. They were his whole world.

She nodded. "We'll take good care of them, and I'll come get you when we move her into a room."

Bobby nodded again. "Thank you." He sighed. "I'll be in the waiting room.' he watched them disappear before turning around and going back to the waiting room. Paying no attention to her family, he paced anxiously. He needed them to be okay.

Jennifer saw Bobby first, and she wiped tears away. "How is she?"

Bobby shook his head. 'They don't know. She's still unconscious. That's all I know." He just needed to know she and their baby would be okay.

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears again.

Bobby scrubbed his face with his hands. He sighed softly and finally hugged her. He held her close.

Nick watched them, his own tears spilling against his will. His little boy was gone, and nothing would bring him back.

Bobby closed his eyes and held Jennifer close. He wanted to give someone some comfort. It was what Alex would have wanted. He just prayed she and the baby made it through this.

Nick sighed and held his arms out when Jenny turned away from Bobby and came toward him. He gathered her into his arms and held her tight.

Bobby sighed softly. He moved to the seats and plopped down in one of the chairs. He was miserable. He scrubbed his face with his hand.

Helen came up to him and sat down in the chair beside his.

Bobby closed his eyes. He looked over at her and took her hand. "I'm so sorry…about all of this…"

She squeezed his hand as more tears escaped. "I know…"

Bobby turned a little and hugged her. He was so worried about Alex and the baby.

She hugged him in return, resting her head against his shoulder.

Bobby closed his eyes. He took a shaky breath and looked at the rest of her family. They all needed Alex to be okay.

She squeezed his hand again. She had already lost her grandson. She couldn't lose her daughter, too.

Bobby sniffled. He assured her, "She's going to be okay. She and the baby are going to be fine." He had to believe that or he'd go crazy.

She nodded. "They have to…"

Bobby nodded in agreement. "Yes, they will."

She closed her eyes, trembling.

Bobby took a couple of deep breaths and looked at the door. He wanted them to come out and tell him that she was okay. She had to be okay.

Finally Dr. Ryans came back out, looking for Bobby. "Mr. Goren…?"

Bobby carefully pulled away from Helen. Getting up, he moved to Dr. Ryans. "How is she?"

"She's resting right now, but she and the baby are doing fine."

Bobby closed his eyes, relieved. He nodded. "When can I see her?"

"If you promise not to disturb her, you can come in now."

Bobby took a shaky breath. He nodded. "I promise. Please…"

She nodded, and as they walked, she said, "The baby is doing very well, considering everything."

Bobby took a deep breath. He nodded. "Thank God…" He was so worried.

She led him to Alex's room, and as they stepped inside, she spoke quietly. "You can watch the fetal monitor over there."

Bobby smiled. He looked over at the fetal monitor. Watching the heart beat, he began to relax. He looked at the doctor and spoke softly, "Thank you so much."

She nodded. "I'll be back later to check on them."

Bobby nodded. "I'll be here." Hesitating, he swallowed hard and moved to the chair beside the bed. He reached out and took her hand. He gently stroked the back of her hand and watched her sleep.

TBC...

A/N: Well... don't know what to say here... Please don't kill us!


End file.
